Jalal Al-e-Ahmad
Royal Chairman of the Socialist Sultanates of Al'Badara, His Highest Vanguard, Jalal Al-e-Ahmad Majatran tribesmen race to Dar al Badara just to get a glimpse of the Royal Chairman, Jalal Al-e-Ahmad. Ahmad was born of these poor nomadic peoples, indigenous persons of a Majatra long changed by foreign intervention, religious recoloring, and cultural diffusion. His detractors have called him a tyrant and a demagogue, but who is this man who, only 18 years ago, was a common steel worker in a Zardic-Badaran steel plant? Breakfast is a simple meal, modest and rationed by Ahmad himself. Quiet and withdrawn within the People's Palace, Ahmad seized control of Head of State in a bloodless coup amidst a fervor of working class spirit. Since then, nearly 15 years ago today, Ahmad has overseen the expansion of the State of Al'Badara, thrusting the small developing nation towards modernization. Under the advice of His Royal Chairman, average Badaran citizens have seen a rise in salaries as well as the expansion of infrastructure. Yet much of the country remains poor, an issue Ahmad promises to fix with the full might of the growing government. Badara State Media met with the parents of Ahmad, living in a nomadic tent on the outskirts of Agundi City. They report their son was a quiet and pious boy, feverishly studying in a distant Queranzariah school. "We were too poor to afford lodgings, so he slept in the Mosque and walked many kilometers home through the desert every week." Ahmad grew disillussioned with Queranzariah following the death of his brother at the hands of United Majatran Republic troops. Ahmad's mother only had one complaint, that her son insist they remain within their tent until all Badarans have proper housing. Leaving the Charimans' Imperium, Ahmad collects his Kalopian Imperial Guard officer's cap, a gift from recent Union allies Kalopiki Autokratoria. Ahmad drives himself home every evening in a Gharki S-37, identical to the thousands of S-37s being churned out by the Union Nationalized automotive industry. Following the transition from Majatran Republic to Union of Socialist Sultanates, average Badaran citizens have greater access to health care, education as well, with public transport shining as the crown jewel of the Union's accomplishments. Increases in patriotic donation of tax monies and government spending has overseen the construction of dozens of subways, metros, and bus routes, alongside a greatly expanded national highway system. All industry is owned by the Union, with each Socialist Sultanate dividing this power amongst the Democratic Worker's Councils that run all workplaces within the nation. Jalal is 57, twice married, and has 3 daughters. He has been seen as an enemy of Al Democraty and foreign intellectuals due to his strong nationalistic leanings and indigenous origin. "Those of politics, the players in the global political-capital market, see me as a fool. They, as is expected, become angered with persons who speak the truth, who address the concerns of the regular persons. You cannot say, in 3334, that Zardic imperialism pervades the Majatra, without angering a corporate-backed beaucrat. But is this not the truth? Did we not see the downfall of traditional industries, of our entire economy, with the 'liberalization' sown by the United Majatran Republic? Where once proud Badarans wove world-famous Badaran rugs, our sons and daughters became middle managers and foreign-employed drones. We witnessed this sickness spread over the Republic. The Union is of it's own. It is the purity of Badaran direction." Internationally, Jalal has been the face of the international Red Revolution, championing the cause of the downtrodden over all of Terra. This has led to a falling out of relations with some Nations, as Jalal pushes to support clandestine regime change movements and illegal political parties that promise to help the working classes. Indrala, former wealthiest-nation in Terra, where now there exists nearly 100% national unemployment (http://classic.particracy.net/viewregio ... gionid=778 and nearly all other regions, 0.00% of the workforce employed) will be the first nation the Union of Socialist Sultanates pledges Vanguard Aid to, following the ceasefire in Kafuristan earlier this year. Ahmad, a man of the people, is infamous for talking directly to the working persons of foreign nations, overstepping the authority of ruling elites. This has led to anger and twice to failed assassination attempts, as Ahmad enters foreign legislatures without warning or request. "Philosophically, politically, there is an enormous difference between supporting those nations which are struggling, lifting up those persons under tyranny, and supporting terrorism. Zardugal, Luthori, and other wealthy capitalist police states will say otherwise, and why should they not? For they do the same as us, with greater funds, to prop up dictatorships and private corporate tyrannies, within their borders and without. We shall help, with funds and force, all those persons struggling in the Majatra" say Ahmad. Supporter or detractor, one must admit that Ahmad has been a powerful force in shaping the history of Al'Badara, a nation which has thrice before seen itself under Communist rule. While Al Democraty supporters remain unconvinced, Al-Ahmad remains a charismatic and polarizing figure in both Badaran politics and the international community. As Ahmad begins talks of allying its currency with Kalopian Wantuni, the international community remains uncertain in regards to Al'Badaran oil prices, which have remained low as part of the Union's effort to undercut Kafuri presence on the international market. One thing is for certain, Al'Badara has taken its seat within Terran politics once again.